dearsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dears Wiki
The DearS wear big dog collars that is a controller for her outfits. Touching the triangle piece to change outfits. Takeya (left) and Ren (right) Welcome to DearS Wikia This wikia is all about the popular anime and manga DearS! So with help lets make this a great wikia. ---- ---- List of Episodes 1 - I Want to Nibble Sweetly 2 - Was It Too Small? 3 - Ball! Ball! 4 - Wipe Your Mouth 5 - Partners? 6 - I Am So Frustrated! 7 - Pervert 8 - M... My Ball 9 - It Hurt A Little 10 - Is It A Golden Ball? 11 - Lets Have an Orgy! 12 - Do You Want To Experience It? 13 - Furthermore it was hot ---- List of Manga ---- Main Characters Unbenannt6.jpg|'Takeya Adamasu Ikuhara (Nijusho) (幾原 武哉, ?)'|link=Takeya Ikuhara Ren_edited_by_EliteJohnson.jpg|'Ren Adiero (レン, ?)'|link=Ren Neneko_izumi_5581.jpg|'Neneko Izumi (和泉 寧々子, ?)'|link=Neneko Izumi Miu_edited_by_EliteJohnson.jpg|'Miu (ミゥ ?)|link=Miu ---- '''Secondary Characters' Mitsuka_yoshimine_9475.jpg|'Mitsuka Yoshimine (芳峰 蜜香, ?)'|link=Mitsuka Yoshimine Hikoro_oikawa_9476.jpg|'Hikoro Oikawa (及川 彦郎, ?)'|link=Hikoro Oikawa Khi_9474.jpg|'Khi (キィ, ?)'|link=Khi Harumi_ikuhara_9485.jpg|'Harumi Ikuhara (幾原 晴海, ?)'|link=Harumi Ikuhara Dears-Rubi 640w.jpg|'Rubi (ルビ,?)'|link=Rubi Xaki_9479.jpg|'Xaki (ザキ, ?)'|link=Xaki Nia_9435.jpg|'Nia (ニア,?)'|link=Nia Fina_9482.jpg|'Fina| (フィナ,?)'|link=Fina Hirofumi nonaka 9480.jpg|'Hirofumi Nonaka (野仲 宏史 ?)'|link=Hirofumi_Nonaka Natsuki ikuhara 9477.jpg|'Natsuki Ikuhara (幾原 菜月 ?)'|link=Natsuki_Ikuhara ---- In Manga Only Lo-a.jpg| Io Ayu.png| Ayu ---- Play Station 2 Only ---- ---- 'Japanese cast' Game_char01.jpg|'Ren' Game1RenVoiceGame1-b.jpg Game2.jpg Game2MiuVoiceGame2-b.jpg Game3.jpg Game3CheenaVoiceGame3-b.jpg Game4.jpg KishoTaniyama.jpg Game5.jpg Game5a.jpg Game6a.jpg Game6.jpg Game7.jpg Game7a.jpg Game8.jpg Game8a..jpg Game9.jpg Game9a.jpg Ai Shimizu as Ren Kishô Taniyama as Takeya Ikuhara Mai Nakahara as Miu Chiwa Saito as Neneko Izumi Hiroaki Hirata as Xaki Junichi Suwabe as Hirofumi Nonaka Kappei Yamaguchi as Hikoro Oikawa Kikuko Inoue as Mitsuka Yoshimine-sensei Mariko Suzuki as Harumi Ikuhara Megumi Toyoguchi as Ruvi Miyuki Sawashiro as Khi Ryoko Shintani as Natsuki Ikuhara Yukari Tamura as Nia Akemi Satou as B-ko Eri Oono as Uchimura Halko Momoi as Cheena Hisayoshi Suganuma as No.2 Mariko Takigawa as Oihiko's Mother Masuo Amada as Oihiko's Father Principal Yasuhiko Tokuyama as Uncle Youji Ueda as No.3 Yumi Sudou as Class President Yuu Asakawa as Eiko 'Stat from Anime News Network' Running time: 24 minutes per episode Number of episodes: 12 Episode titles: We have 15 Vintage: *2004-07-10 *2007-09-01 to 2007-11-02 (Germany - Animax) Release dates: We have 10 Opening Theme: *"Love Slave" by UNDER17 Ending Theme: *"Happy Cosmos" by PoppinS *"#2:" "Love Slave" by UNDER17 (ep 12) DVD (Region 1) DearS - DVD Box Set (DVD) 2007-02-06 DearS - Complete Collection (DVD) 2014-05-27 DearS - 1st Contact (DVD 1) 2005-08-02 DearS - First Contact + Artbox (DVD 1) 2005-08-02 DearS - 2nd Contact (DVD 2) 2005-10-18 DearS - 3rd Contact (DVD 3) 2005-12-20 DearS - 4th Contact (DVD 4) 2006-02-21 Soundtrack DearS - Official Soundtrack (OST) 2006-10-31 (from $5.00) User Ratings: 1774 ratings have been given details Masterpiece: 83 votes (sub:52, dub:27, ?:3, others:1) Excellent: 209 votes (sub:151, dub:44, raw:4, edit.dub:3, others:7) Very good: 389 votes (sub:279, dub:92, raw:4, ?:1, others:13) Good: 447 votes (sub:328, dub:102, ?:1, edit.dub:1, others:15) Decent: 352 votes (sub:265, dub:78, raw:1, others:8) So-so: 118 votes (sub:96, dub:21, others:1) Not really good: 64 votes (sub:55, dub:9) Weak: 50 votes (sub:44, dub:5, others:1) Bad: 30 votes (sub:22, dub:6, ?:1, others:1) Awful: 21 votes (sub:19, dub:2) Worst ever: 11 votes (sub:10, dub:1) Seen in part or in whole by 3499 users, rank: #186 (of 5022) Median rating: Good Arithmetic mean: 6.844 (Good), std. dev.: 1.8655, rank: #2388 (of 5010) Weighted mean: 6.675 (Good−), rank: #2555 (of 5010) (seen all: 6.85 / seen some: 5.76 / won't finish: 2.70) Bayesian estimate: 6.681 (Good−), rank: #2242 (of 3776)